How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: A reflection of Kikyo's relationship with Inuyasha. Kagome's relationship with him. Songfic. oneshot. she loved him and still does. She loves him but who does his heart belong to?


**Author's Note:**

_I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. It is properly owned by its company, maker, and distributors. I wouldn't be broke if I did. I do not own the song 'How could an angel break my heart' either… it was written and composed by Babyface but sung by Toni Braxton. If you want to hear the song, email me. It's a very beautiful song and I thought it matched Kikyo and Kagome and their relationship with Inuyasha._

_This is my first story that I have done that is not a crossover and also my first one-shot._

_Story:_

_**Feudal Japan**_

_**In A Forest Area**_

_**7:00pm-9:00pm**_

_I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine_

Anger, pain, and misery was all that the miko Kikyo could feel in her heart at this moment. She thought she could get over Inuyasha but found that her heart still belonged to him and for that reason she hated him. 'How could he do that to me,' Kikyo thought to herself as she cursed him for being the man that he was. She watched him from the top of a tree knowing that he could smell the scent of her but that didn't matter.

He turned around and sniffed the air, she was right; he knew she was close. He put his arm around the shoulder of Kagome, her reincarnation…. Anger burned in her eyes as he dared to take such movement in front of her.

It was night and that meant that they were going to bed to rest for the night. She remembered when she was young and carefree like Kagome. 'Those days are long gone,' Kikyo said to herself as she leaped from the tree and onto the ground. She used to be the one that he would protect with all his might. She used to be the one that he looked so deeply in the eyes and knew that she was the only one for him. He still looked in her eyes that way but now that girl Kagome stood in the way of their love.

Kagome seemed sick so Inuyasha carried her on his back and took her to the tent to get better. It had been a long day of battling Naraku and Naraku's tenmas taking over villages. He carried her gently in his arms as he hummed a lullaby that he once sang to Kikyo when they were in love.

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me_

Tears sleeked down her cheek… something that hadn't happened in a long time. 'I forgot what it felt like to cry,' Kikyo thought to herself as she found herself following him in the shadows. 'Jealousy… no, it couldn't be. Could it? Could I be jealous of their love? Could they have shared a stronger bond than I ever had with Inu?' Her thoughts bothered her as she walked to the back of the tent keeping her sacred arrows very close by. She needed to hear what was going on inside.

**Inside the tent**

**9:00pm-9:30pm**

Inuyasha stared at his young companion whom he had with him for so very long and fallen in love with. Sweat beaded down her forehead as the pain became unbearable. "Inuyasha…" her soft, sweet, weak voice went through the air as she reached for his hand.

"Yes Kagome," Inuyasha voiced out, trembling from the fear that she would be die. He held her close in his arms as he wished that he had never met her so that she wouldn't have had to go through this pain that she was going through. Her skin had become a sickly pale color and her usual vibrant brown eyes were a hazy brown with very few emotions showing though.

"Don't let me go," Kagome said weakly as she was held into his embrace. He held her closer as he wished that what she said could be true. He knew that in any moment in time that she could and he would… have to sadly let her go. "Inuyasha… tell me, how do you feel about me?"

Inuyasha heard those words and cried for the first time in front of Kagome without shame. "I won't ever let you go, Kagome, ever," He touched her arm and saw that it had now had lost temperature and she had become extremely cold. This would be his last chance to ever say how he felt about her. "Kagome, I- love you!" Those words brought comfort to the both of them as she cuddled up closer to him to get some heat. He took off his red tunic and placed over and her body and wrapped her in it.

**Outside the tent**

**9:27pm-9:30pm**

Pain and anguish went through Kikyo's soul as she heard those words come out of his mouth and say it to the woman that she hated. The woman that was her. The woman that had her lover though she didn't have him. How could she hate herself but want him for herself?

She walked to the front of the tent to see the inside of it. She opened up the opening a little to hear in clear words form Inuyasha to her reincarnation: "Even if something shall happen to you, Kagome, allow me to seal my everlasting love with you with a kiss!"

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

'How dare he love her and forget about me! Betrayed me but loves this worthless girl! I cared for him with all my heart. I was going to give up everything to be with him.' Kikyo cursed Inuyasha and her emotions as she ran off into the deepest part of the forest. "I hate you Inuyasha!" She screamed out in rage as he turned surprised at the woman whom he once loved and still loved behind watching him kiss Kagome tenderly.

"Kikyo?…" Inuyasha's voice came out with tender passion as he saw the one named Kikyo say those words to him. 'You can't mean it,' he thought to himself solemnly. With pain yet a blend of passion, he stared at the woman before him.

"Inu-yasha,… go to her…" Kagome said as she smiled gently, now knowing his true emotions for her though she knew in her heart, he would never, ever, stop loving Kikyo. He hesitantly walked away from Kagome and followed Kikyo as she ran off into the forested part of Japan.

Kagome tried not to hate that woman but it was the hardest thing for her. It wasn't that she hated her… it was the fact that she felt envy whenever she saw how he, being Inuyasha, would look into her eyes. How they could look at each other with longing ness of the eyes but showed the pain of feeling that they had been betrayed. Inuyasha no longer showed that in his eyes when he looked at her, at least not the pain of feeling betrayed. He knew the truth now. His eyes showed of passion and a pain that said without words 'I'm sorry!'

She knew he loved her and it would always break her heart! He was her angel as he was to Kikyo and they would always wonder 'How could an angel break my heart!'

_I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name_

_**Walking About**_

_**Kaede's Village**_

_**10:30pm -11:00pm**_

Kagome walked around the village waiting for Inuyasha to return. She was dizzy, tired, and she could feel death awaiting her. It had been an hour since he left and if he didn't return… she wouldn't be sure if he truly meant the words: I love you.

She would become like Kikyo soon except there would be no return for her. She hated feeling like this. 'What could have happened. What are they talking about?' Kagome found herself wondering. Envy is what the two had felt for one another. She hated that Inuyasha might still have the same feelings for the woman of his past. He may have even deeper feelings for Kikyo.

She fell onto the ground with tears spilling down her eyes as she thought about how it may have still been true… he may love her more than life and anything and anyone on it. Her chocolate brown eyes were greatly in pain as she crouched on the ground trying to find air to breathe as those dang tears would keep on falling.

**Kagome's POV**

I lay here almost wishing not to get back up. The pain is too unbearable. It's not just the pain of sickness that is unbearable; it is the pain of a broken heart. Will he always love Kikyo? Will he love her the way I fear that he does? Kikyo and I are much the same, I have come to realize a long time ago. I didn't want to see but the evidence was always there.

The way we look alike. The way our eyes are when we look at the love of my life, Inuyasha. We both try not to feel that way towards him but then we find ourselves… still in love.

Yes, I said it… I love him. I, Kagome, love Inuyasha. But the question is does he love me the way I love him.

I know I could never compare to Kikyo… never. She's so beautiful with that beautiful face that age has never affected. She's so mature and a great priest and so pure of heart. She's tried to hate him and not allow herself to have the heart she does but her actions somewhat shows how she cares for him.

Yesterday night, I woke up and heard him saying her name in a strong worried voice. Ha, woke up and saw me then pretended that he woke up because his stomach was hurting. No, Inuyasha, you didn't wake up because of your stomach or something you ate… it was because you heart yearns for her love.

If you lived in my time, you would keep her picture beside your bed so that every morning the first thing you see is the woman that I envy.

**End of Kagome's POV**

_I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me_

_**The deepest part of the forest**_

_**12:00am -1:15am**_

Kikyo came to a halt as she saw there was nowhere to run. She turned on her heel to find that Inuyasha had followed her there. "How dare you just go following me here!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were burning with anger as looked with him in his eyes that showed pity for her, "Who do you pity me, Inuyasha? Weren't you the one that betrayed me, aren't you? Are you not the one who didn't care if I lived as long as you got the Shikon jewel? Didn't you fall for that girl! Tell me Inuyasha! Why do you pity me! I loved you!"

She stopped as he walked closer, fear evident in her eyes! She remember how he promised her that they'll be together and that he'll change his ways. She remembered dreaming every day of the day when they'll be together and how they would spend nights together speaking of this dream. She trusted him with all her heart but her trust was thrown down along with her heart. He threw her heart on the groung and stepped on it slowly, waiting for it to pop. "Is it because I loved you and I still do?"

It wasn't always bad… he, at one time, made her be free. She was free from all the expectations that was put on her. Free.. Free from it all! The way he used to hold her when she used to cry made her feel safe from all the pain of the outside world. But, he still had love for someone else. The question is does he laugh the way he did with her? Does he smile the same way he did, when he was with her? 'His smile,' it was something that she never forgot when she saw it and whenever she thought about it, she would still blush.

He walked over to her cautiously and held her into an embrace… he felt so warm and she could've sworn she felt a tear fall onto her shoulder from her beloved Inuyasha. It brought back memories form the last day that she had been truly alive.

_How could an angel break my heart  
WhY didn't he catch may falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_

**Flashback in Kikyo's POV**

"Inuyasha…? Is that you?" I whispered from inside of my hut, trying to keep from awaking form younger sister Kaede. I blushed at the thought of Inuyasha coming like a prince, in those stories, to rescue me and take me away from it all. Of course, I didn't make mention to him of that…. It'll be too embarrassing and he wouldn't let me see the last of it.

I tried as I might to get out of bed and not kick my baby sister while trying to do so. I failed miserably! I ended up kicking her right in her stomach but it was a good thing that she was in a deep sleep. Poor thing was hurting in the morning.

"Kikyo… hurry up!" Inuyasha hissed at me showing his impatience. I only smirked in his direction as I walked past him with my hair flowing freely in the wind. If it were anybody else, I would've got dressed but with him I was always comfortable.

I had a comfortable silk robe on to cover my body and to stay warm in the fresh night air. We walked for some time holding hands, unintentionally, and made plans. I was supposed to see him later on that day to use the Shikon jewel to make him into a full human. He smiled and chuckled as I went on trying to be funny. I knew I wasn't funny but he made me feel good.

It was then that I realized it was the first time I saw him smile and laugh freely while not trying to hold any emotions from me. I blushed. He took me on a ride on a small boat that he had made… hopefully, it wasn't from a villager he killed before meeting me. I laughed to myself as I thought about that and never told him the hilarity. He was so gentle and I was so naïve that day. The way he held me after I almost fell out the boat and the way he kissed me. I had never felt better in my life. That day… I wish it never happened because the truth finally came out.

Later on, he would try to kill me and with the last of my strength I would seal him to a tree.

**End of Flashback… end of Kikyo's POV**

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me_

How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart

Kagome wasn't the only one who was hurt but so was Kikyo. They both felt like their souls were dying even if Kikyo's was technically already dead.

Finally, Kagome found the two. Jealousy crept over her soul. Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from her as she remembered why she hated him and the girl who always kept her from being with him.

Kikyo took out her sacred arrow and pointed it at Kagome, saying: "Tell me, Inuyasha… who is it that you love Me or her? If it is me, prove your love and allow me to kill her. If it her, then prove your love to her and look me in the eyes and kill me!"

Author's Note: This is a one-shot. A one-shot with a cliffhanger! Tell me if you like and if I should make a sequel with endings.

Email me at if you want to hear the song just make sure you have a subject that'll tell me that your from this site.


End file.
